Convert $7\ \dfrac{28}{29}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${7}\ {\dfrac{28}{29}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${7} + {\dfrac{28}{29}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $29$ as the fractional part ${7} \times \dfrac{29}{29} = {\dfrac{203}{29}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{203}{29}} + {\dfrac{28}{29}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{203}{29}} + {\dfrac{28}{29}} = \dfrac{231}{29}$